


Worthless To One

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Oswald Cobblepot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Version Of Episodes 3.09-3.20, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Edward Nygma, Bumbling Edward Nygma, Canonical Character Death, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hallucinations, In Love Oswald Cobblepot, Insecure Oswald Cobblepot, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Omega Edward Nygma, POV Alternating, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Edward Nygma, Top Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: What would happen if Isabella’s death drove Edward Nygma to expose one of his deepest, darkest secrets?Edward Nygma has hidden his Omega status ever since he presented at 17. He uses Beta scent blockers and suppressants and believes it to be a horrible weakness that he’ll have to hide his whole life. In a moment of weakness, he admits the truth to Isabella who seemed to wholeheartedly accept his status, which made him ecstatically happy as he sees a future where he can be himself. Her death is a shock to his system and when he goes to ID her body the despair he feels propels him into his first proper heat while he grieves at Oswald’s house.Oswald has been underestimated his whole life as he is a small, slight Alpha whom other Alphas don’t take seriously until it’s too late. Oswald has been in love with Edward for a while and he sees a future between them until Isabella came along and shattered all his dreams. Feeling possessive and desperate he has her killed hoping it will force Ed to turn to him for comfort.How will Edward’s heat affect their relationship?How long will the puzzle of Isabella's death evade Edward?





	Worthless To One

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Chapter One

“Did she suffer?” Oswald glared down at the charred and mangled remains of his ex-rival, he didn’t care if she suffered, in fact, he hoped she did. “No”. Ed has his back to him but he could read his distress in his lowered head and hunched shoulders. The only thing he regretted in this endeavor was that he had to hurt Ed but he knew that they were supposed to be together and Ed would realize that he needed him. 

“Anything you need, Ed, Anything at all, I am here for you.” He felt a bit of apprehension as he truly meant these words and hoped that Ed would accept his support rather than the rejection he normally endured. He held his breath and kept perfectly still as Ed inhaled deeply and turned towards him. Ed, once he was moving didn’t stop and pressed himself bodily up against Oswald, his head on his shoulder. Oswald was shocked into motion by Ed’s proximity. His arms came up, hands grabbing at Ed’s back, pulling him closer to his body, his face breaking out into an ecstatic grin. Ed in his arms was where he saw himself a week ago this was where he belonged. He brought his face closer to Ed’s neck, wanting every part of himself to be closer, almost merging them together. 

He caught a faint scent of minty, cool, clean, fresh which made his mind scream out with the urge to bite, claim, mine, Omega. He felt a sense of euphoria, he was the best Alpha to see to Ed’s wants, he knew him better than anybody; he could provide for all his needs and protect him. He closed his eyes and imagined Ed crying out for his knot, looking at him adoringly, and calling him ‘Alpha.’ He bit back a growl as he remembered that he was getting carried away with his fantasies, as Ed was a Beta that was great, as he loved Ed for who he was. An Omega was a beautiful pipe dream but not necessary. 

He knew Ed was a Beta as he had lived in his apartment back in the early days of their friendship when Ed had nursed him back to health. Due to the close quarters, they had shared for that time he knew Ed’s scent intimately and it was a gentle Beta scent. He smelled mostly clinical like he still worked in a lab in the GCPD with an undercurrent of citrus. 

This new scent is faint; he moved his nose closer to Ed’s neck chasing the new scent at his pulse point. He inhaled deeply and discreetly, his mind assaulted again with the most tantalizing smell clean and fresh, like home. A stunned smile breaks out across his face as it heats and his pupils dilate. 

‘No’ he thinks as his hands move soothingly over Ed’s back and shoulders. He rationalizes that he’s happy because he’s won, Ed won’t leave him now and eventually, he’ll realize that he and Oswald are supposed to be together. Everything will be fine, Ed will mourn and look to Oswald for guidance and eventually love. He’s got time now to nurture this relationship. 

 

*******************************************************************************

Oswald poured himself a large glass of wine to calm his nerves as he decided to check up on Ed. He hopes he’s feeling a little calmer now, he doesn’t like seeing Ed this way so unlike his normal put together self. He limps across the room towards the door but as he reaches for the handle that remarkable scent from earlier permeates the air. He stops dead in his tracks, sets down his wine, spilling some in his haste and raises a shaking hand slowly towards the handle. 

He felt disorientated as if he’s drunk and light as a feather as he opens the door. The door is so loud in the quiet stillness of the evening and what little light there is in the room casts Ed in silhouette. There’s a soft whimpering coming from the chair where Ed is still huddled and Oswald walks towards it as if in a trance. Ed is uncharacteristically disheveled and perspiring, he looks up at Oswald with unfocused eyes over the top of his glasses. He has a blush on his cheeks; his hair is loose, and curling slightly over his forehead. With quivering lips, he takes a deep breath, then whispers “Alpha.”

Oswald freezes mid-step and takes in a lungful of the clean smelling air, which causes him to break out in a sweat and his heartbeat to accelerate. “Os-Oswald” Ed stutters as he stares intently into Oswald’s eyes, his face slowly softens as he looks at him and Oswald’s entire world abruptly stops as he finally sees his own look of adoration reflected back at him.

“Oswald, please…” Ed begged then slowly licked his lips as he continued to stare deeply into Oswald’s eyes. “Alpha I need you” Oswald gasped and moved forward towards him with his arms outstretched, he desperately wanted to touch him, reassure himself this was real. “Anything, you need, I’m here for you.” Ed reached up and grabbed Oswald’s wrist and pulled him closer which made Oswald over balance and ends up sprawled in Ed’s lap. Ed looked up at Oswald and said slowly “You.” 

That amazing scent consumed his senses and he leaned forward to press his nose into the side of Ed’s neck and inhaled deeply. Ed gave a full body shudder and his arms came up to wrap tightly around Oswald’s shoulders crushing him into his body. “Alpha.” Ed said timidly, “I’ve been hiding a certain aspect of myself…I’ve been ashamed and covered it up with suppressants.” Ed took a deep breath and lowered his head. “I don’t know what happened but I’ve never had a heat, never been with anyone as an Omega.” Oswald instinctively brought his hands up to Ed’s head and ran his fingers through his hair while gently snuggling into and kissing his neck. As he reached the lower part of Ed’s neck, where it met his shoulder, his tongue caressed over a small tell-tale bump. Ed sighed and squeezed Oswald, “Just having you close is calming the turmoil of my mind, and I need you.” 

Oswald was feeling a little overwhelmed this was everything he could ever hope for and more but Oswald had never been with anyone. Even though he is an Alpha, a fact he has been proud of his whole life but he has also had to deal with ridicule and rejection due to his small, slight stature. He wants to give Ed everything he wants and needs, to spend the rest of his life wrapped up in him. Yet he feels hesitation, he wants Ed to be happy and can he be happy with someone like him? A small, crippled angry Alpha who everyone always seems to underappreciate or leave. 

Ed’s voice broke Oswald from his reverie. “Alpha, please… Knot me… I need you.” Oswald didn’t know how long Ed had been saying these things but hearing them coming from Ed’s mouth in relation to him was driving his mind to distraction so he did the first thing he could think of to quieten him, he kissed him. The kiss was awkward at first as Ed was still speaking and Oswald hadn’t really thought his actions through. He had wanted to kiss Ed for so long that getting to actually do it was overwhelming; Ed’s mouth was cool and welcoming. He moaned softly as Oswald kissed him enthusiastically, he wanted to go slow but he couldn’t. 

Ed’s moans grew in volume as he pulled Oswald closer. He then snaked his hand up in-between them to start unbuttoning Oswald’s vest with trembling fingers. When he had undone all the buttons, he stroked his fingers gently down Oswald’s torso, over his hips, and onto his crotch. As Ed strokes him Oswald has to break the kiss to catch his breath and buries his face back into Ed’s neck. Ed started to stroke more forcefully at Oswald’s cock, while moaning in his ear. “Please Alpha, I need you.” Ed then surged forward grabbing Oswald by his jacket and pulling it forcefully off him and casting it onto the floor, to be followed by his tie and waistcoat. Then he started intently undoing the buttons on his shirt before giving up and ripping it open. Ed then ran his hands down Oswald’s torso, stroking over his chest, sides and back up to his shoulders. 

While Ed does this, his eyes wander all over Oswald’s body. Oswald lowers his eyes so as not to see Ed’s reaction; he knows he’s not a classic intimidating Alpha type. Ed starts to linger on Oswald’s scars, “You are magnificent, and your body has history exhibiting how you’ve always persisted against all the odds, Mayor and King of Gotham.” Oswald looks back at Ed in bewilderment, then blushes and looks away bashfully. Ed grabs Oswald’s face and starts kissing him with a single-minded focus while he moans enthusiastically, only breaking away to beg Oswald to knot him. 

Oswald brings his hands up to Ed’s crooked tie and pulls it away from his neck, leaving it completely exposed. Then with unsteady hands, he starts unbuttoning Ed’s shirt, feeling all his smooth, soft skin as it’s revealed. Oswald’s patience is starting to wear thin as he breaks from Ed’s kiss to wrench the shirt completely off and discard it to the floor. He gently pushes Ed back a little bit then leans forward to start kissing his way down his chest to his stomach. Ed is so beautiful, all slender long lines and he smells so good.

Oswald tells him how good he is, how much he desires him, how incredible he smells as he works his way toward Ed’s trouser line where the aroma of his heat is strongest. His hindbrain starts to take over at the concentrated smell and he starts to growl and lick at Ed through his trousers. Ed’s head falls back and he starts whimpering at Oswald’s Alpha display. “Alpha, please.” He reaches down and undoes his trousers, while Oswald with great difficulty moves back to the edge of the chair to let Ed get undressed, as he needs this. Ed stares deeply into Oswald’s eyes as he quickly disrobes, deftly removing his trousers and underwear before rolling over onto his front to present himself to Oswald by lifting his ass high into the air. “Oswald… Alpha I need your knot in me, please.” 

Oswald is temporarily stunned by the devastatingly beautiful spectacle that’s all for him. His heart seems to halt mid beat only to start back up at three times its original tempo, while his body temperature steadily climbs until he feels scorching hot all over. He can’t prevent the animalistic growls breaking forth from his throat even if he wanted to as he watches a small trickle of slick escape from between Ed’s ass cheeks and runs down his thigh. Ed’s response to Oswald’s growls is to bend more fully over, supporting himself on his shoulders as he slightly widens his knees and brings his hands up to pull apart his ass to show off his tight, rosy, wet hole. 

Oswald instinctively moves forward to chase that delectable scent and buries his face in Ed’s ass, kissing in and around his hole with the same enthusiasm he had kissed Ed’s lips with earlier. He can’t seem to keep his tongue in his mouth, licking the addicting taste from Ed and feeling his hole fluttering beneath his mouth is an exhilarating experience. He points his tongue and starts to push it steadily into Ed while listening to Ed’s passionate response as he moans for more. “Oh… my, MMM…Mr. Penguin.” Hearing Ed revert back to his previous more timid self with his old way of addressing him arouses him more than he would have thought possible. He can feel Ed’s hole clenching around his tongue, which makes him growl in response and Ed starts to hump backward onto Oswald’s face as he whimpers and pleads for more. 

A huge surge of possessiveness roared through Oswald, Ed was almost delirious in his want for him and nobody else had ever seen or had this. He would be first, not any of those senseless, irrelevant women, him Oswald Cobblepot and if he had his way the only one. He pulls back to look at Ed’s hole, it’s glorious, warm, wet and tight and he wants nothing more than to knot him. He wants to knot him so good that he’ll ruin him for anyone else, that any heats Ed has in the future he won’t think of anyone else but Oswald to sate it for him. He and Ed are meant to be together, he loves him and he knows Ed feels something for him too. He reaches out to cup Ed’s ass in his hands, it’s so smooth and soft so he squeezes the quivering flesh in his hands. 

Then he lets go with his left hand and brings his index finger in-between his cheeks and starts to push firmly against his hole. Ed exhales loudly, “Yes Alpha.” Oswald takes his time fingering Ed purely to hear Ed cry out for him as it makes him feel needed and significant to him. Eventually, Oswald can’t wait anymore, he pulls his fingers from Ed and wipes them on his tailored trousers so he can undo his trousers to finally free his aching cock. He grabs Ed’s hips and pulls him up onto all fours as he shuffles in behind him. He guides his cock to Ed’s hole and finally starts to push in which makes Ed gasp loudly. Oswald pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt Ed any more than absolutely necessary but not being able to stop, as he can’t believe how good it feels. Ed’s whimper grows in volume and intensity so Oswald strokes over his side soothingly and tells him how good he feels, how he’ll take care of him because he’s his. Oswald could feel Ed clenching in response to his praise and he stored the information that Ed responded well to praise away for future reflection. “M…Mr. Penguin… You’re so big.” 

When Oswald was fully encased in Ed, he leaned all the way forward to start kissing and nibbling on Ed’s neck paying particular attention to the area around his bonding gland. “Mine.” Slipped past his lips and he found once he’d said it, it became a chant that he couldn’t stop. He desperately wanted Ed to respond that he was his and he felt fearful that Ed would reject him even now. Oswald started to thrust into Ed with abandon, he felt almost vicious with how much force he was exerting with his thrusts into Ed but he felt like a man possessed due to the reaction he was getting from Ed. “Alpha.” Fell incessantly from Ed’s lips in-between his moans and whimpers but Oswald still wanted an acknowledgment of his claim. 

Oswald’s knot started to inflate, making his thrusts more pronounced and sharper, which made Ed’s hole, start to convulse more intensely and Ed suddenly gasped out “Yours.” Oswald was filled momentarily with complete euphoria; he went completely blind and deaf to the world around him, completely cocooned within his own mind in this wonderful moment. Then there was a deafening drumbeat, which sounded suspiciously like his heart that swelled up and erupted as a howl from his throat. 

Surging forward Oswald clamped his teeth hard onto Ed’s bonding gland and bit down until blood flooded his mouth. Ed’s body gripped Oswald’s knot like a vice as Ed cried out and came. Ed’s body caressing him so tightly and his blood in his mouth made Oswald start coming and coming, filling Ed up like the true Alpha he was. As his initial orgasm faded Oswald realized that Ed was finally, truly his as they had bonded. He would never have believed something so spectacular could ever have happened to him especially with someone he sincerely loved and felt such a strong kinship with. He feels a small niggling worry that Ed will resent him for bonding him, as he didn’t ask for that but he pushes it down. Ed’s hand comes up to rest on top of Oswald’s on his hip and gently squeezes. Oswald starts to lick soothingly over the bite marks that he’s left in Ed’s neck and he feels Ed fully relax his body. Oswald isn’t sure how long they’ll be tied together but despite the slightly awkward position and the pain emanating from his leg, he intends to appreciate this moment. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Two

Ed feels numb, it’s been several days since he lost the woman he loved and went into heat. It felt like a cruel twist of fate to finally let all his defenses down and admit his status to another person only for them to die and to go into heat for only the second time in his life. 

He thinks back on how terrified he was to admit his main weakness especially to a Beta woman who could have rejected him like everyone else. She knew about Kristen, a conversation he was hoping to never have but she’d understood and then she seemed to appreciate his wants and needs. Before he fully knew what he was doing he was admitting about his deceitfulness in pretending to be a Beta through a combination of scent blockers and suppressants. He was feeling anxious about her reaction but she had embraced him. She then told him he was perfect as he was and being an Omega enriched him. He held onto her tightly and inhaled her scent; it was a pleasant aroma like old books with a hint of fresh bread. He couldn’t believe a beautiful Beta woman wanted him and appreciated him; it was the normal life of his dreams.

He would never have anticipated when he presented at 17 that this could be his future. The only people, who knew his status, had been his parents and their reactions had been emotionless and forbidding, so he had buried the truth deep inside. He felt like his entire life had been a fight between his dual identities, as he had never felt complete. 

Going home that night he had been deliriously happy, Isabella had a conference to attend and when she returned he was going to do something romantic. He was busy helping Oswald run both his administration and crime empire but he’d find time to organize something. He remembered waiting anxiously at breakfast for the call that they’d prearranged, only to inexplicably receive a call from the GCPD. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that feeling of complete powerlessness, all his hopes, and dreams for the future died with her. 

He could hear Oswald’s soft voice behind him telling him what had happened and reassuring him. His mind was rapidly filling up with white noise and he was losing touch with everything that was happening around him. “…I am here for you.” He turned towards Oswald, he pressed himself up against him and took a deep breath to ground himself. Oswald’s scent invaded his senses and he felt himself calm down drastically. He wanted to wrap himself up in it and never leave, he felt weak and overwhelmed. He decided he wanted nothing more than for Oswald to take him home and hold him while he comforted him. He sighed internally as he knew that Oswald was a busy man and couldn’t spend time indulging him. So he took a few discreet deep breaths to get as much of Oswald’s scent as he could before he had to continue with his day and life alone. 

Later on, that evening was both the most exhilarating and horrifying evening of his life. He remembered needing something, so bad he could almost taste it but his mind couldn’t figure what it was. He felt so frustrated that this puzzle was evading him but his need grew exponentially as the day wore on but he didn’t know how to appease it. Then he felt as though a balm had been placed on his mind and he realized that the calming scent from earlier was in the room. Oswald was standing in front of him and all the pieces fell into place, his eureka moment. Oswald, he didn’t need anything else but Oswald. 

His Omega tendencies kicked in and he knew he needed Oswald to knot him. He just did what came naturally to him in this moment and tried to make himself as enticing as possible by begging for him and drawing attention to his mouth. Oswald, the good friend that he was tried to reassure him but Ed was beyond that. He grabbed Oswald and pulled him on top of him where he wanted him. Oswald moved his face into Ed’s neck, scenting him and Ed didn’t think he’d been more turned on in his life. 

The next thing he knew he was telling Oswald the truth, much in the same way he’d done with Isabella even though there was no possible way to hide the truth. Oswald didn’t respond verbally but he was snuggling into his neck and then he kissed over Ed’s bonding gland and Ed felt his mind calm slightly. He begged Oswald to knot him over and over, he was beginning to fear that Oswald was coming to his senses and was going to reject him. Then Oswald surprised him by kissing him, more enthusiastically than anybody else in his life and it felt perfect like acceptance. He wanted things to progress so he started to undress Oswald; he wanted to feel his skin and make things clear about what he wanted. His impatience with Oswald’s intricate outfit made things challenging, normally he loved how Oswald dressed and on occasion helped him pick the right combination of suit and tie. Right now he wished Oswald were back in his apartment in his pajamas that were at least three sizes too big, they would be so easy to slip off him.

Once his skin was revealed he wanted to appreciate him for a moment, Oswald was a very handsome Alpha; moronic people who weren’t fit to judge anyone generally underestimated him. He had endured and persisted through more in a couple of years than most people would throughout their entire life. He was an intimidating and powerful figure; Ed would follow him wherever he wanted to go. Ed expressed this sentiment to Oswald and then resumed kissing him, mainly because he wanted to as thinking about someone like Oswald being with him was making him very excited. He broke away to beg again only to be left completely dumbfounded when Oswald started to undress him and then kiss his way down his body. Oswald punctuated this by praising Ed, talking about how good he is and how much he desires him. Ed is both shocked and elated by this, the idea that Oswald could feel these things is shocking but it fills him with delight. 

When Oswald starts licking at his crotch and growling Ed can’t take it anymore and makes the decision to be bold. He undoes his trousers and quickly strips himself, then rolls over to present himself to Oswald. He wants to be as enticing as possible so he reaches back to hold himself open and expose his hole to Oswald’s eyes. Nobody has ever seen him this open and he feels his face heating up until he’s sure it must be the same color as Oswald’s tie. Oswald manages to surprise him again as he suddenly surges forward and starts using his mouth and glorious tongue on Ed’s hole, which causes it to clench and produce more slick. Ed accidentally calls Oswald Mr. Penguin while moaning for him and has a few seconds to slightly panic until he hears Oswald growl which short-circuits his brain. When Oswald inserts a finger into Ed, he thinks this is the best he’s ever felt with another person. He knows he isn’t very experienced but he can’t imagine that he’ll feel more aroused than he does right now as Oswald fingers him and makes him make noises he never thought he would be capable of. 

Oswald finally started to push his hard cock into Ed, which felt perfect but completely overwhelming as Oswald was enormous and Ed had never even touched himself there. Oswald was gentle but persistent as he continued pushing in which caused Ed to whimper continuously as he waited for him to bottom out. Oswald started praising Ed, this helped him to relax his body but it set his mind ablaze with desire, he knew he always craved attention but he didn’t realize how much he relished it. Oswald began to fuck Ed with vigor, while he chanted mine over and over. 

The combination of his Alpha and possessive behavior finally made Ed’s mind clear completely, he felt ethereal and light-hearted. When Oswald’s knot inflated working to tie them together Ed’s hindbrain screamed fully into existence and Ed finally felt complete. He wanted Oswald to remain with him always, to be inside him forever and to be surrounded by the calming scent of the Alpha every day. He gasped out “yours,” as he wanted nothing more than to please Mr. Penguin. He felt his teeth bite down hard on his bonding gland and Ed’s mind exploded in color as his body started to vibrate like a harp string that had been plucked. He was completely overwhelmed by the feelings racing through his body; it was quivering, burning hot and breaking out in goose bumps. He struggled to get a breath into his lungs and get his heart to stop beating in his throat. In order to ground himself in this intense situation, he did the first thing he could think of which was to reach out to touch Oswald for reassurance. He feels Oswald’s tongue gently lapping at his bite mark and Ed relaxes as he feels a sense of total contentment. 

That had been an enlightening experience for Ed, he still felt ashamed about his status, as it was challenging to forget years of self-loathing. Oswald had been incredible these past few days, even though he had undeniably only bonded with Ed due to his biology and the circumstances, he was very supportive. Newly bonded pairs needed to spend more time together and they needed to maintain a level of physical touch to stabilize the bond. 

This stabilization is required by the Omega more so than the Alpha, Ed had no personal experience of this but he had read about it in scientific journals and seen victims of it at the GCPD. A few articles had also hypothesized that the Omega getting copious amounts of the Alpha’s ejaculate through intercourse could cement the bond between the pair sooner but Ed didn’t want to ensnare Oswald. There was also the theory although by a small probability that a bond sustained through non-sexual touch could create a resilient companionship bond Ed wasn’t too sure about this hypothesis. Omegas whose bonds weren’t stabilized by their Alphas became slightly unhinged for a while and could find it difficult to function. Ed would hate to lose control like that so Oswald, who unquestionably had better things to do than sharing space and time with him, was appreciated.

He knew Oswald was his friend but he’d never seen him interested in anyone romantically and was concerned that he was making him uncomfortable or had stolen his chance at finding someone in the future. Oswald was being very attentive towards him, touching him at every opportunity and Ed would catch him staring at him, sometimes from across the room. He knew he was just worried about him; it had been an intense experience for both of them. Ed actually felt a little ashamed both of his reactions at the time and how he felt now. 

He had genuinely felt complete, at peace for once in his life and also more aroused than he ever had. He was ashamed to admit to even himself how much he had relished having Oswald close, his attention and how he had felt inside him. Even now thinking about it makes him blush profusely and want to bare his neck to Oswald and beg for his knot. He refuses though as he knows it’s not fair to Oswald, who could have anyone, he wanted, as he’s an influential, commanding Alpha. It’s not fair to trap him with Ed, a pathetic Omega who has little to offer anyone except riddles and solutions to puzzles. 

He feels like he needs Oswald close now more than ever, his touch and scent keeping him composed. He doesn’t want to disrespect his Alpha and friend but Isabella’s death has cast a shadow over this experience. He initially felt like it was a cruel twist of fate but he decided to go and say goodbye where she had died. While there he had met a blind homeless man who had talked about screaming which had perplexed him as she’d fallen asleep at the wheel. His mind was sent reeling with this information so he went to the garage where her car had been sent only to find her brakes had been cut, typical incompetent GCPD. He was incensed that the investigation had been substandard and that someone had intentionally done this, obviously as retaliation for something Ed had done. He would get retribution for this, someone destroying his one chance at happiness but he had to keep it a secret from Oswald. He was making discreet inquiries through the criminal underworld to see who had hired someone to do the deed. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the perpetrator hadn’t gotten their hands dirty. 

********************************************************************************

He ends up late at the office due to his clandestine inquiry so when he gets home it’s to Oswald in his robe with a troubled look on his face. Ed is scarcely in the door when Oswald runs up to him to embrace him tightly and ask where he’s been. Ed feels guilty but he tells Oswald he just got caught up working on his schedule for the next few weeks, nothing to be concerned about. Oswald nudges his nose into Ed’s neck and asks him if he’s hungry. Ed isn’t feeling particularly hungry just exhausted from all the dead ends he’s had to deal with today so he tells Oswald he just wants to go to bed. Oswald pulls back to look searchingly into his eyes, then he gives a tender smile and takes his hand to lead the way. Ed follows behind Oswald walking unhurriedly to accommodate for Oswald’s limp. They reach Oswald’s bedroom and Ed pulls Oswald down onto his bed and holds him close to him inhaling his scent. Oswald asks him if he’s okay, Ed knows he’s being a little clingy and ordinarily he’d get ready for bed before they do this. He tells Oswald he’s just fatigued and he’ll get ready in a minute and without thinking about it, he places an affectionate kiss on Oswald’s forehead. Oswald’s hands come up to run through Ed’s hair making it loose and disheveled, Ed closes his eyes and relaxes as Oswald continues to massage his scalp. 

 

********************************************************************************

“Rich men want it, Wise men know it, the poor all need it…” Love it still echoed in Ed’s mind long after the sound of Barbara Kean’s heels had faded from the room. He can’t comprehend what she would have to gain by telling him this flagrant lie. He knew she had an interest in ruling the underworld and Oswald would be an impediment towards that objective. Was he becoming more of a hindrance than a benefit to Oswald?

He could see her subtly scenting him when she circled him and she was certain to know he was an Omega just like he knew she was a Beta. He wished he could go back on his scent blockers at the very least but he never brought the topic up to Oswald, as it felt erroneous to refuse him his scent. Love that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, Oswald could have anyone and he was his friend, his best friend. Ed was highly intelligent he would notice something as trivial as another person being attracted to him he couldn’t have overlooked it. Oswald had bonded with him, which under different circumstances could be seen as an amorous gesture but that had been a coincidence, a biological imperative. No, it wasn’t conceivable, Oswald didn’t love him and he would never deceive him this way. Oswald had been supportive of his relationship with Isabella, he had done so much for Ed in all the time they’d been friends. Without him he wouldn’t have a job, he’d still be in Arkham, still be poor, weird, little Ed at the GCPD surrounded by morons who didn’t value his brilliance. 

His mind supplied him with several images of Oswald looking up at him with anxious eyes and a quivering lip, looking away shyly, his hands wandering over his back as he held on a fraction too long. Until the images merged into one crystal clarity depiction, love. Oswald’s voice filled with emotion on election night echoed through his mind, love. ‘I was just thinking how darned lucky Isabella is…’ Ed took a steadying breath, no I’m grasping at theories that have no basis. 

He inexplicitly craved Oswald’s presence, he needed him there to hold him and comfort him. ‘…Don’t you owe it to her to find out?’ There was no possibility of Oswald being the culpable party, it was ludicrous but he owed it to Isabella to eliminate him from his inquiries. This would give him the determination to carry on and the person responsible would be revealed to him so he could exact his revenge. Ms. Kean wanted to weaken them so that she could take advantage of the situation, she saw Ed as Oswald’s weak point. She had placed doubt in his mind, which was cunning but all it would take was an inconsequential test, which Oswald would pass, and everything would be back to normal. Now how to assess his Alpha’s loyalty? 

 

 

 

Chapter Three

“One cannot deny love.” Four little words were all it took to splinter Edward Nygma’s heart and mind. His blood is rushing in his ears, bile slithering up his throat and he can’t stop shivering. How could he have been so blind, pathetic and idiotic? It was absolutely clear to everyone else, even Butch could probably see this wretched little soap opera playing out but not Ed with all his so called intellect. Was he lulled into a false sense of security by the idea of friendship, that someone could actually see him for who he truly was and appreciate and return the sentiment? He couldn’t think of another instance that he had felt so foolish or humiliated, not when Jim deceived him into revealing Kristen’s grave or walking into the records room to hear his heartfelt words being ridiculed by Neanderthals. 

He gripped the steering wheel of the car, he had fled the mansion in and closed his eyes to try and center himself. His hindbrain was shrieking out in anguish for his Alpha’s touch and scent, he needed him more than ever. He imagined Oswald was with him, caressing over his neck, affection in his voice as he told him how good he was and how he’d never been able to function without him.

Ed took a steadying breath, maybe he had misinterpreted, and perhaps the bond had affected Oswald more than he thought. He remembered the look of bewildered astonishment on his face that had morphed into ecstatic delight when Oswald thought he wanted a more meaningful relationship. He could investigate how an early bond affected Alpha’s, he had largely looked into the Omega side out of curiosity but… No, what was wrong with him? This man had murdered Isabella, denying him a happy life due to his own selfishness. He couldn’t believe in a moment of weakness he had allowed this egotistical Alpha to bond with him. That even now sitting all alone, in a derelict part of town he wanted nothing more than to drive home and assure him that everything was fine.

He realized with painful clarity that when he had thought of Isabella’s death and his bonding as a cruel twist of fate he had been mostly correct. It was cruel but it wasn’t fate, it had been orchestrated by Penguin to get what he thought he deserved. Of course, Penguin must have realized his status earlier and decided as he wasn’t interested in a romantic partner that Ed, who was important in helping him run his operations could never leave. When could he have discovered the truth? 

Ed kept it a closely guarded secret so embedded in his chest it was a part of his psyche. He even took an experimental suppressant that was so potent you only needed to take it once a year. He searched through his mind trying desperately to pinpoint a moment where the Penguin could have discovered his deepest, darkest secret. Arkham flashed through his mind like a bad memory, it wouldn’t be in his medical records? His parents would never have recorded his actual status, they were humiliated by it, he was certain. Had they taken blood? Strange was very thorough, he liked collecting data for his little experiments and when Penguin came to negotiate his release, who’s to say he didn’t take a small peek. He started to hyperventilate, that must be it, and Penguin always did like to be three waddles ahead of the competition. What better way to keep Ed in line than to appeal to his hidden Omega status by nurturing a relationship with him where you protect him and provide for him? Didn’t Penguin get him released to help with his campaign and didn’t he tell him not too long ago that he would be lost without him? He vividly remembered glowing with satisfaction at that sentiment here he was an indispensable part of Penguin’s life. 

His hand drifted down to his inner breast pocket, to caress the knife that he had stashed there. Penguin had always instilled in him the importance of self-perseveration, he thought as he pulled it free. He let his mind wander as he turned the knife over in his hand; didn’t the Penguin have a photo op today? 

 

******************************************************************************

All he could hear was a rushing in his ears as he glared intently at the back of Penguin’s head; everything around him was indistinct and disorientating. It was like Penguin was a siren call in the middle of a thick fog while lost at sea, he knew he was in trouble but he was desperate and mesmerized. He felt the knife slip from his sleeve down into his hand; it’s cool weight reassuring in the chaos of the moment. He fantasized about charging through the crowd and stabbing the knife down into the Penguin, just to cause him a fraction of the pain he was currently feeling. He took a deep breath, rolled his eyes at the Penguin’s display and turned away from him. 

He was just contemplating leaving, as he barely knew why he’d returned when he was surprised to hear Penguin’s voice addressing him. Penguin was right behind him talking in a soft and tentative manner which was shaking Ed’s resolve but the things he was saying was about forgetting that he’d inadvertently revealed himself as Isabella’s murderer. “You are the best friend I’ve ever had, I don’t want to lose you, please.” Hearing the pain in his voice finally broke Ed; he put the knife away and turned abruptly to press himself up against Penguin. A large part of him wanted to hurt him; so that he’d understand the turmoil that Ed was feeling, the melancholy and the agony. He also needed to avenge Isabella, her life and the life they could have had together. A smaller but vocal part of him wanted to take him somewhere discreet so he could reassure him and have the Penguin appease the fire that was rampant inside him. He needed him to touch him, to feel the bond flare up and calm him as he felt so out of control. He settled for pressing his face as close to him as possible, creating a small amount of skin contact and a way for him to discreetly scent him. 

He wasn’t too sure what was going to be happening in the near future other than he wanted to obliterate Penguin rather than remain bonded to the man who had destroyed his life. He wished he could bottle his scent for the difficult times ahead. He realized that by going against Penguin he was going to be completely alone for the first time since Arkham. This secretly terrified him, as he knew he was destined to be a criminal mastermind but the Penguin had been his guide, he needed him. “You’re my best friend as well Oswald.” He felt Penguin’s hand roaming over his back and his relief was palpable, Ed felt calm despite himself. “Remember that.” He forced himself to pull away and keep walking without looking back. He knew he had a short window of time before his resolve broke and he knew the right woman to assist him.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Four

The metal under his back is cold, unforgiving and his entire body radiates pain from lying on it but it’s a respite from the pain in his heart every time he thinks of the last few days and the truth. He had been so content, every thing he had ever wanted was his and the reality was better than all his dreams. Ed was his, they were bonded, happy and he could feel that they were moving towards a much more significant relationship, they would soon be like any other bonded pair. He would catch himself listening to his constituents or visiting a hospital and his eyes would seek out Ed, just to reassure himself that he was still there. His hands sometimes itched with the want to touch Ed, to take his hand in front of everyone and have Ed squeeze his hand in encouragement, smile and just hold it. The idea that Ed would want to touch him in return and be proud to be his bond mate drove Oswald to distraction. Then Ed had disappeared and Oswald was terrified, he barely breathed or blinked, as his mind needed the energy to figure out who would take Ed. Who could it be? Would they hurt him just to get to Oswald? 

Ed’s voice on the phone had filled him with such relief, he was fine, but Oswald would need to see him in person before he could calm himself completely, although hearing his voice calmed his nerves considerably. He didn’t care about anything else just finding Ed, touching him and scenting him to know he was okay and still his. Oswald would never forget the catastrophe that followed, he had endured many hardships in his life; everyone always underestimated him, bullied and ridiculed him. Even worse than this everyone he loved always ended up dead, a guilt that he carried around with him that slowed him down more than his leg ever could. It was like a weight that he was cursed to forever carry on his shoulders. 

These things defined him, they made him a stronger person who wasn’t controlled by his emotions but Ed managed to circumvent all of that. He managed to make Oswald completely forget everything about emotions being treacherous and that weakness was how your enemies could control and destroy you. He was an open book to Ed, for anything that Ed wanted to know and Ed knew, he knew that Oswald had killed Isabelle. How long had he known? Had Oswald been blind? 

To find out that Ed had been behind everything that had driven him to this point, made him feel irrational and had damaged his reputation with both the underworld and ordinary citizens of Gotham. Even bringing up the specter of his poor, beloved father, how could Ed use him against him? He knew he was being unfair, he had taken someone from Ed and he knew he had a right to be annoyed; he understood anger especially in these circumstances. He had killed her for the greater good, look at their relationship it may not have happened if she’d lived and that was inconceivable at this point plus he had saved Ed the guilt he would have carried after he had undoubtedly killed her. He constantly mistook her for the other one whom he had killed, it was inevitable and poor Ed wouldn’t have been able to live with himself. Oswald understood the all consuming anguish of being responsible for the death of someone you love, he could still hear his mothers voice and see her face slowly relax into silence. 

“I did it for love.” To finally say the words out loud should have been in a much more romantic setting, over dinner, holding hands in front of the fire or before a gentle kiss in bed at the end of a long day spent together. Not now tied to a car that had once housed the corpse of his previous rival in the face of Ed’s wrath. Ed was so irate, he had never been this way with Oswald and he had just opened himself up in a way that made him feel so small and vulnerable. A confession of love should have been a wondrous moment, Ed should have looked back at him adoringly and returned the sentiment. Instead, it left a sour taste in his mouth and made him feel nauseous, Ed looked livid and dismissed how he felt. 

The dismissal of his love made his heart sink all the way down into his stomach if Ed couldn’t accept his love how could he ever return it? The loneliness seeped into his bones with the cold when Ed abandoned him to his thoughts, his brain screaming at him to figure out a way out of this situation but he couldn’t. All he could see was Ed’s wrathful eyes, full of hateful indifference when all he wanted to see was the usual warmth within them. How to show Ed that they needed each other?

********************************************************************************

The docks were cold and damp; Ed was like a dark shadow against the glare of the overcast sky. Oswald still felt raw from the spectacle he’d made of himself from a short time ago when he’d laid his heart and soul bare to people he didn’t exactly consider friends. He had proven that he loved Ed, refused to give him up to people he’d believed wanted to hurt him and was willing to sacrifice his own life to ensure Ed was safe. The shock that had reverberated through his body like angry bee stings when Ed had stepped out of the shadows to reveal this had been a test. Then the cool rush of relief when it seemed that he’d stumped Ed in a test he had to have proven that he understood sacrifice and love. 

His only hope now was that Ed looked conflicted, he kept looking away and clenching his jaw. The worrying thing was that he had a gun pointed right at Oswald and he was still so irritated. Oswald’s declarations of love were starting to feel like they were Band-Aids being placed over the mouth of an erupting volcano, insignificant and futile. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Ed, run his fingers through his hair and gently kiss his neck. Ed needed to calm down it wasn’t good for him to remain this agitated for this long. 

“I don’t love you.” The pain that shot through Oswald’s chest at those words was so painful that he couldn’t breathe for a split second, air squeezed through his lungs like shards of frozen ice. This was his worst nightmare, all those times he’d dreamed of telling Ed the truth and he’d break out in a cold sweat at Ed’s rejection. Now it was his reality, he needed to touch him, reassure himself that his touch still had an effect on Ed, he was just angry. Ed cruelly slapped his hands away, slapped him away like he was nothing more than an inconvenience.

“You need me Edward Nygma just as I need you, you cannot have one without the other.” He felt anger for the first time rise up within him when Ed continued to dismiss what they were to each other but brought up that woman as though she were more important. They were soul mates, nothing was more important than their relationship with each other. They had each shaped the other irreversibly, from acquaintances through to friends then soul mates and now bond mates. They were bonded; they should be walking hand in hand staring adoringly into each other's eyes like lovestruck teenagers. He knew they were unconventional but he shouldn’t be standing at the end of a dock pleading with Ed as he points a gun at him. 

 

“I loved her, Oswald and you killed her.” Why did he have to pour salt directly into the broken pieces of Oswald’s heart? Their bond was everything how could Ed deny it? Everything that came before that was completely insignificant, she was insignificant, Ed barely knew her how could she be so important? He knew Edward, better than he knew himself and they were irreparably intertwined. Nobody else could come close to understanding either of them as much as the other did. 

A loud shot rang out, startling him from his thoughts followed by a sharp excruciating pain exploding in his chest; he reached for it in disbelief only to feel the wet warmth. Everything stopped, he couldn’t see or hear anything; there was nothing but Ed’s final declaration ringing in his ears. Love truly was the ultimate riddle. Finally, the thing he’d been craving, Ed’s touch brought him back to reality in the living nightmare that was currently unfolding. In his mind he saw Edward’s smiling face at his apartment over food, 'But Oswald do you see how these people are cheering for you?' while he grinned enthusiastically, and his shy smile the day after they’d bonded. Then all he knew was ice cold pricking his skin into shock as darkness clouded his vision.

 

 

 

 

Chapter Five

The pill makes a satisfying crunch as he bit into it, the bitter taste fills his mouth and he takes a sip of coffee to help alleviate it. The havoc in his mind expands filling the room until his attention snaps back with in a lucidity he hasn’t felt since Penguin died. Then there he is back from the dead, defying all expectations as he always has. Ed instinctively starts to argue with him, part of him irrationally furious that he left him all alone to fend for himself. 

“I wonder how long you will be the public face of grief when people hear that you, killed your best friend.” Ed lowers his eyes as he realizes the reality of that statement, he did kill his best friend and threw him into an icy, watery grave. He had dreaded to think how difficult it would be to live without Penguin as his best friend and Alpha. He was not prepared for how soul crushingly dreadful it would be in reality, he had secretly taken to sleeping in his bed and smelling his clothes before his scent faded. 

He had decided that the best way to move on from Penguin was to substitute him with someone who could guide him on his new path towards full-time villainy. He just needed someone who had intelligence, was driven, creative and he came to the conclusion that the best way to determine their worth was through riddles. His hallucination of the Penguin started to argue with him about how futile an endeavor this was but he knew it was the best way to become who he needed to be. 

“The greatest villains have always been defined by the men that try to stop them.” This was perfect how had he not seen this before, he had so much built up anger and an enemy to go head to head with the perfect solution. The Penguin had achieved his potential by sparring with Fish Mooney and that had worked out for him, why not Ed? Yes, Jim Gordan was the perfect foil, as they had sparred before and Ed felt thrilled at the prospect. 

********************************************************************************

“…They know everything you know, including the things you’re trying not to know, Gordan can’t help you, no one can face the truth.” The chess tournament had been an illuminating experience over all, he didn’t have Gordan but Foxy was an extraordinary element. He knew that he would be a worthy adversary. He still required Penguin there or at least the closest that he could get to him right now so he popped a pill. This time his hallucination cut him to the quick by talking about the truth that Ed wanted to remain hidden. He missed Penguin so much it physically hurt, his mind was in complete turmoil and he was reduced to taking pills to hallucinate him back into existence. He also secretly knew that he was embarking on this experiment for two reasons, one was to finally become who he was meant to be and the other was to simply occupy his mind so he didn’t have to think about him. 

He was blaming this partially on the bond that he rationally knew was de-stabilized now and was having an effect on him. Even the hallucination Penguin was standing very close to him, as though he could still smell him and touch him. He honestly didn’t know how unbalanced he would be if he didn’t have access to the Penguin’s house and belongings. This helped calm the mayhem in his mind but it was problematic in other ways. It caused his mind to wander in ways that he didn’t want in relation to the Penguin, with the hallucination both trying to berate him and seduce him. 

The Penguin in all his splendor, dressed to the nines in a top hat, completely captivating and singing provocatively would be burned into his retinas forever. It made his heart skip a beat and his mouth to feel like it is stuffed with cotton wool. He and the Penguin only had that one sexual experience but it had altered Ed’s view of sex eminently. On more nights than he’d care to admit he lay in the Penguin’s sheets, surrounded by his disappearing scent and shivered in unsuppressed ecstasy at the memory of that evening. 

“I admit that killing you, killed a part of me but I will find a way forward no matter the cost, I will be born anew and I will leave you behind.” He was determined that this would be the truth, he wouldn’t succumb to his biology like all those other weak minded Omegas. Time eventually healed all wounds and he would move on from this experience a stronger person. 

Sparring with Foxy had overall been an exhilarating experience, there had been some setbacks mainly when Ed thought that he had chosen poorly when he got two riddles wrong, how could he not get them? He had felt as though he was coming into his persona, enjoying himself immensely and hallucination Penguin wasn’t there to critique him. He did have a moment of self-doubt where he thought back on the Penguin telling him they needed each other, which made him doubt this endeavor especially as Foxy was failing him. He even challenged him on his riddles and about what had happened to Penguin, which wasn’t helping Ed to forget. Then he got a riddle right and Ed felt peaceful and jubilant, this was true contentment, he had chosen well. 

Cornering Foxy in his car afterward for a little tête-à-tête had let him speak his mind with an intellectual equal, much like he would have done with Penguin before the betrayal. He was finally free and he knew who he was and what he had to do and he had done it all on his own, with a little help from Foxy. “I’m the Riddler.”

After speaking with Foxy Ed felt that he had finally achieved his two goals, he knew who was and how to be him and he had closure in regards to Oswald. It was time to say goodbye to his old friend and move on with his own life so he went back to where he’d left him to say his final farewell. “I want you to know that our friendship meant something to me, I cared about you and I miss you.” It was difficult to throw away the pills especially as he had to leave the mansion as the GCPD were bound to look there for him. It would hurt to be so disconnected from Oswald but rationally he knew it would have to happen sooner or later. It was best to do it now while he was jubilant and composed and had everything going for him. In the meantime, he would keep himself active establishing himself and he knew Ms. Kean would have some noteworthy things for him to do as she established herself in the criminal underworld. 

 

 

 

Chapter Six 

“Ivy Pepper, you stupid.” Oswald came crashing back into consciousness in a room that was almost insufferably warm to a girl with an indifferent expression on her face. The last thing he remembered was the shock of Ed actually executing him and then the penetrating pain of the bullet followed by the bitterly cold water. Looking up at his beautiful mate distorted by the water and utterly forbidding looking back at him with an almost devastated expression. At that moment he almost regretted everything that had happened following Isabelle’s death but he couldn’t fully as being bonded to Ed had been the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. A hard lump formed in his throat as he thought back on everything that Ed had said and done to him, even denying him his own feelings. Oswald wanted to despise him, wanted to locate him and make him pay for everything he had done, as Ed deserved it. He should want to kill him for what he did but he didn’t. 

He realized that once Ed discovered he was still alive he would feel compelled to complete the task. So he needed reinforcements, needed to make sure he was ready when the time came. Ivy proved herself an invaluable companion even though he was initially too caught up in Ed and reconnecting with the underworld to pay her much notice. He had always been alone in some capacity, except for when he’d been mayor with Ed at his side. 

After Gabe’s betrayal, he realized he didn’t hold much sway in the criminal underworld at this time, Ed and Barbara had destroyed everything he’d worked so hard for. It was Ivy who pushed him to consider Strange’s freaks and he had to admit he’s been skeptical especially seeing as he’d run a successful mayoral campaign to get rid of them. Ivy turned out to be persuasive and now he had two freaks working for him, Ivy naively thought of them as a family but Oswald wasn’t ready for that yet. 

He found himself perpetually frustrated at how much he missed Ed, he honestly didn’t know if it was the bond or love really did make fools of us all. When he dreamed at night, he was back at the mansion with Ed wrapped up in his arms as he whimpered his name in his sleep and buried his nose in his neck. Waking up all alone with a bullet shaped scar on his chest was the worst reality check imaginable. He would run his fingers gently over the scar thinking about the scar he’d left on Ed, how Ed reacted when he touched it with his fingers or mouth which helped alleviate the pain, a little. 

He was trying desperately to formulate a plan to re-emerge in the underworld to eventually rise back to the top as Barbara Kean was out of her depth plus she’d turned Ed against him so her days were numbered. Then Ed forced his hand by inexplicably appearing on TV with the mayor held hostage, in a scarcely subtle display demanding to know about the court. He was worried as not only did Ed look irrational but also James had stated that they were both dead men before Jim had called and Ed had ended the broadcast. He soon discovered that Ed had vanished soon after and he was determined to find him before anything happened. He would go and see Jim, he had been the last person to see Ed and would know who this court was and want they wanted from him. They also apparently were not fans of publicity; well he could work with that. 

******************************************************************************

“Oswald, you’re alive?” Hearing Ed’s shocked voice behind him shook Oswald to his core; he didn’t think he’d ever be ready for this moment. Yet when he turned there was Ed in the adjacent cell with a stunned look on his face and he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Ed looked apprehensive about what Oswald was going to do and he hadn’t quite work that out himself yet. He was close enough to Ed that he could almost smell his delectable scent and inside he was secretly cheering that he had found him unscathed. He couldn’t help a little power play so he thrust his arm into Ed’s cell just to watch him jump and a little trepidation to spark in his eyes. 

Seeing Ed again was throwing his emotions into chaos but he didn’t want to show all his cards too early, he knew Ed would be fixated on his own brand of justice so he decided to play along for now. He would play the angry, indignant former kingpin yearning for revenge, as that’s what Ed would anticipate. Apart from a strange moment where Ed slapped him on the forehead, he was sticking straight to the script in terms of vengeance. 

“Newsflash Ed, I’m not dead!” This whole Riddler business afforded him an opportunity to hopefully get under Ed’s skin as he was so hell-bent on being addressed as him, it was almost like he was revoking Oswald’s claim and that would never do. Ed would be his now and forever, whether he liked it or not. He wished the jumpsuits had no collar so he could see the bond bite, he irrationally wanted to make sure it was still there even though he vividly remembered making it and he knew it was permanent. 

******************************************************************************

Creating weapons out of old habit and irritating Ed were the only ways to pass time in this gloomy, damp prison. He really needed to be thinking of a way to get them out of here and what the court wanted but he was distracted by Ed’s proximity. He knew if they were out in the real world right now Ed would either be trying to kill him or ignoring him altogether, he didn’t know which was worse. He had also taken to being cruel to Oswald, talking about how pathetic he was and how Ed didn’t love him, which he knew but it was hard to hear. He hoped Ed was just frustrated by his captivity and Oswald could one day change his mind. 

This also had the effect of enraging him; he had offered Ed nothing but love, affection, and security, only for it to be thrown back in his face. Worse Ed had attempted to kill him and had destroyed everything he’d worked so hard for. When he finally got his hands on Ed he was going to make him beg for him so hard that Ed would be too humiliated to show his face for at least a couple of days. When Ed started insinuating that he was going to leave that both incensed Oswald and frightened him, he needed more time with Ed away from the outside world. 

“I did steal a dart from the guards a couple of days ago, I was planning on using it on them but…” He drugged him; he couldn’t believe that Ed actually had the gall to drug him; he was going to pay dearly for that. He did the first thing that came to mind that would prevent Ed from leaving him all alone, he grabbed his tray and struck it repeatedly on the ground. As the guards rushed in and dealt with Ed he thought that ordinarily he didn’t like causing Ed unnecessary pain but he did take a perverse pleasure in it this time due to the circumstances. 

When he came round it was with a piercing headache and an incensed Edward but they actually had a semi-civil conversation and Oswald decided now was as good a time as any to finally leave this prison. As they discussed the terms of their temporary partnership in order to escape Oswald was relishing having Ed’s attention on him and thinking about how well they worked together as a team. He knew they’d have no problem escaping this place if they worked together but what would become of them on the outside, he needed to come up with a solution before they left. Ed’s hand through the bars was an unexpected surprise as was Ed’s reaction to Oswald’s touch. He tried to cover it by looking away quickly but Oswald’s attention was riveted to the slight fluttering of Ed’s eyelids when their hands made contact. Ed quickly pulled his hand back and started talking about ways they could cause a distraction so that they could get the guards tranquilizer guns. 

Oswald nodded along like he was listening but in his mind, he was devising a way to have as much body contact as possible between them as it would trigger Ed’s Omega nature to submit which was the perfect solution to his problem. When he finally decided that the best way was to have Ed pretend to kill him he knew it was a risky venture for a few reasons. One Ed might follow through and kill him for real even though they had an agreement, as this was something Oswald would have done under normal circumstances. Ed might dismiss the plan as too convoluted and want something simpler or he might realize what Oswald was up to and refuse. He needed to introduce the plan in such a way that Ed would agree and maybe even come up with his own elements in it so he felt more involved. He achieved this by giving Ed the bare bones version, letting Ed think about the mechanics of the plan, ask a few questions and suggest Jell-O.

*******************************************************************************

“Wait, is that Jell-O?” The plan had been executed perfectly and Oswald had felt the slight trembling in Ed’s hands as he held him against the bars. He only hoped it was enough for what he wanted especially as he now held the keys to Ed’s freedom. He walked round to the door of Ed’s cell and looked him straight in the eye and asked him “Who do you belong to?” Ed gasped and took a step back; he was flustered and looked down at the ground as if he was trying to avoid Oswald completely.

He told Ed to pull down his jumpsuit, bend over and show his Alpha, his pretty little hole. Ed whimpers but he doesn’t move just squirms slightly where he’s standing. Oswald knows time is of the essence here; he doesn’t have time to go slowly or reassure Ed, there’ll be time for that later. He growls out his next command for Ed to expose himself to him and Ed cries out and almost falls over in his haste to get his jumpsuit open. Oswald swallows hard and moves closer to the bars wrapping his fingers around them. He feels like he’s proved his point, Ed is his but he wants to cement his claim a little more securely. So he demands that Ed comes right up to the bars, then turns around so that he’s within reach. Ed surprisingly does this with no complaint and as he walks towards Oswald his eyes hone in on the bond bite, it’s a stark contrast to Ed’s beautiful unblemished skin with its jagged edges and purpled red coloring.

As he bends over again Oswald realizes that he’s quivering so he reaches out a hand through the bars to softly stroke over the skin of his lower back and ass. Finally, he pushes a finger into Ed’s body, happy to find slick so Ed’s enjoying this on some level. He starts gently but quickly becomes rougher as Ed groans out “Alpha.” Oswald at this stage only wants one thing and that’s for Ed to acknowledge his claim so he again growls out “who do you belong to?” Ed whimpers in response but doesn’t answer so Oswald pulls out his finger only to replace it straight away with two. He pushes them as far as he can then searches for Ed’s prostate, “who do you belong to?” He knows he’s found it when Ed gasps and rocks up onto his tiptoes.

Oswald feels a rush of power knowing that he is the only one who can get this reaction out of Ed. He continues to stroke over and over Ed’s prostate for several minutes while listening to Ed’s whimpers and telling Ed how good he’s being and feels. They have very limited time for their escape but he’s too drunk on Ed’s reaction to stop. He contemplates moving up to three fingers when he hears Ed moaning “you “over and over. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to stop the onslaught of feelings he has now that he’s finally got his affirmation that Ed is his.

He abruptly pulls his fingers out and tells Ed it’s time to go, and then discreetly sucks his fingers clean before Ed turns around after he’s fixed his jumpsuit. With slightly shaking fingers he pushes the key into the lock and unlocks it. Ed walks to the threshold and looks down at him with his dejected brown eyes and downturned eyebrows looking like a puppy that just got smacked with a newspaper. Oswald has a fleeting moment of wanting to take him in his arms and comfort him, to tell him he’ll always take care of him but now is not the time. He raises his eyebrow at Ed then turns and walks out of the cell, relieved to feel Ed at his side. 

********************************************************************************

“How do you expect to win Oswald, Barbara Kean runs the underworld, we have the gangs, you have… yourself.” Oswald had been buzzing with adrenaline, fighting his way out of the court with Ed at his side, felt like old times. Ed had moved up close to him, he was splattered with blood and had a delighted look in his eyes he was beautiful. Then he started to talk and his words were chosen to hurt Oswald and they did as he had been enjoying a moment where they had reconnected and it enraged him. Ed insinuating that Oswald was alone and aligning himself with Barbara when Oswald had already demonstrated that Ed was his about an hour ago. He walked right up to Ed invading his personal space, Ed swallowed hard as he reached out to pull his collar away from his neck. He then reached inside and stroked his fingers gently over the bond bite while staring challengingly into Ed’s face. His expression went slack as he started to pant through his mouth and then his head fell backward. Oswald pressed down on the bite, which made Ed shudder and keen loudly. 

Oswald grabbed Ed by his upper arm and dragged him in-between two buildings and behind a dumpster, not really the place he’d imagined this happening but he’d make do. He viciously unzipped his jumpsuit, then pulled it down to his knees, grabbing Ed and shoving him face first into the wall. They really didn’t have time for this but there no chance that Oswald was allowing Ed to leave until he understood he was his. 

Pulling Ed down slightly by the hips Oswald undid his own suit & pulled out his cock. He’s half hard from the excitement of having Ed so near but he squeezes his knot while staring at Ed’s wet hole, knowing he’ll be in there soon. It doesn’t take long and then he’s roughly shoving himself into Ed but keeping his knot out, as much as he’d love to, being tied will take too long. He just wants to feel Ed clenching around him and for him to walk away from this smelling like him. He sets a brutal pace, this isn’t a sweet, amorous experience, it’s an animalistic mating as he growls and bites at Ed’s back and shoulders. Ed for his part pushes back while clenching down and making desperate uncontrolled noises. Right now he really is acting like Oswald’s bitch and he contemplates dragging him back to the mansion to keep him stuffed full of Oswald’s knot until he can’t complete a simple riddle without help. ‘If two’s company and three’s a crowd, what are four and five?’

He starts biting down harder on Ed’s back, wanting to draw blood and mark him inside and out. His possessive feelings start to peak as Ed starts crying out for him, calling him Alpha and begging him to knot him. Oswald starts to praise Ed in the hope that it will trigger his orgasm with the absence of his knot, as he can’t tie him right now. He brings his left hand down to start massaging his knot, as Ed surprises him by saying his name over and over before crying out as he clenches down hard. This shocks Oswald into orgasm and he quickly fills Ed up with his come that immediately starts to leak back out without his knot to run down Ed’s thighs. 

He lets this go on for a short time; his Alpha side finally satisfied that his mate is satiated and is filled with come. He pulls out reluctantly; his knot still swollen knowing it’s going to be an awkward trip home, for both of them. He looks at Ed for a moment and inside he swells with pride at the sight in front of him but another part wants to console him. He knows that the sex between them is intense for him so he imagines it’s similar for Ed but he needed to prove to Ed that he was his. Now he needs to leave before Ed comes to his senses and either tries to hurt him or kill him, there’ll be plenty of time later for reassurances. 

 

 

 

Chapter Seven

Ed walked from the shower towards his green suit that he had laid out on the bed. He ran his hand down the front of his jacket and felt himself calm slightly; it had been a taxing few days. His body hurt in ways that it hadn’t since the day following his heat, he blushed thinking of why. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as images from the previous day assaulted his mind. Oswald had been so possessive, commanding and rough, Ed wouldn’t have thought that would have aroused him as much as it did but he was mistaken. ‘Who do you belong to?’ he heard Oswald growl inside his mind and he automatically responded with “you.”

His breathing became erratic as the implications of that thought resonated with him; this was not what he anticipated the aftermath of seeing Oswald to be. Although that was logical as he never thought he’d see Oswald outside of a drug-induced hallucination or dream again. He’d arrived home last night, exhausted and covered in come and bite marks. He could have crawled into the shower then to wash away all evidence of what happened but he inexplicably didn’t. He had cocooned himself in his bed replaying the events over and over from every angle, arousing himself further and crying out for Oswald until exhaustion won out. Even this morning he didn’t want to move, couldn’t face the day until he realized that Barbara would doubtless be looking for him and he’d rather she didn’t know. 

He sometimes wondered how much Barbara knew about the relationship between him and Oswald. She’d been the one to tell him the truth of Oswald’s betrayal, she knew he was an Omega and Oswald an Alpha and he’d caught her gazing intently at the area where his bond bite was. He hadn’t told anyone the truth and he kept the bond bite hidden at all times underneath well-tailored suits. Yet despite this, he felt as though everyone just knew, like something had been perpetually and prominently altered and everyone could sense it. 

He decided he’d squandered enough time and got dressed hurriedly in order to go see Barbara, he felt it would make a better impression if he went to her first. He did have some information about the court to tell her, which would hopefully make her pleased, and he’d need to tell her about Oswald, well the pertinent information. He blushed profusely just thinking of the irrelevant information and apprehensive that when Oswald was brought up he would become flustered. He wished he had more time to assess the situation and come to terms with what had happened, even though he wasn’t confident that would ever happen. Would he become a liability now, that Oswald could easily manipulate him with a few choice commands and his knot?

********************************************************************************

Ed sighed internally at Barbara’s slightly manic grin; she seemed delighted at the information that he’d provided. She was already plotting ways to bring down the group or to use the disorder they’d cause to seize control in the underworld. She came close to Ed and put her head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear about all the ways he could help her. She lifted her head to look him in the eye with a large Cheshire cat grin and Ed mirrored her expression on impulse. Ed liked Barbara, he felt they were very much the same, they shared a very similar passion and he appreciated her company. In a time when he was very isolated, she had brought him into the underworld but understood that he required the time and space to do things his own way.

“Ed, did you know when a Penguin finds a mate, they present it with the perfect pebble?” She bats her eyelashes at him and laughs at what Ed can only assume is a horrified expression on his face. He tries really hard to school his expression into one of amusement before he tells her Oswald is still alive. This goes outrageously wrong as Barbara only laughs harder and prods him in the side, as Ed gets flustered. Trying to compose his mind and block out the thoughts that come rushing in only makes they come quicker and more vivid. He looks down and tries to stammer out a response about Oswald but Barbara throws her arm around his shoulder and quietens him. Barbara tells him that she’d heard rumors that Oswald was back after Ed had vanished but that Ed had confirmed it for her. 

Ed feels like he needs some guidance on what to do about Oswald and he knows that Barbara has a pretty intense, complicated relationship with Tabitha and he trusts her. Well, more so than anybody else at this point in time but they don’t typically discuss their private lives so he doesn’t know how to proceed. “Oh baby, what’s wrong? You have that weird look on your face when you can’t solve something.” Ed finds some humor in this as he tells her that he never has problems solving anything. Then he takes a deep breath and tells her that he’s confused about Oswald, he wants to kill him in retaliation for what he did but he’s struggling to find the motivation. 

Barbara listens to him quietly, and then she looks him square in the face and asks “because of the bond, right?” Ed’s mind fills with white noise at this revelation, was it that obvious? Did everyone know and pity him all this time? Or mock him? He was brought back to the present by Barbara’s hand on his face; he can see sympathy in her eyes, which makes him freeze in place. She told him not to worry; she explained that she only knew due to helping Ed interrogate Oswald. Oswald had acted like a mated Alpha who was trying to defend his Omega; Ed had concealed the truth very well. Ed exhaled and walked away from her towards the window to stare off into the distance. Barbara appeared at his side, “Do you not know the power you possess as an Omega?” 

Ed was feeling overwhelmed by this conversation, his entire adult life had been the shame at his status and hiding said status at even the cost of his sanity. He desperately wanted to leave and go back to blissful ignorance. Barbara explained to him that Omega’s really held all the power in their relationships, as Alpha’s were hardwired to look after them, to care for them and in basic terms were completely governed by their knots. Surely he’d noticed how irrational and out of control Oswald became when they had sex and how his submission drove him wild. When Ed didn’t respond she looked puzzled for a moment before asking if they’d had sex, which made Ed turn almost purple in humiliation. Barbara stroked his arm and told him that his behavior was worrying her and that any decisions involving Oswald at this point were simple, he would be ridiculously easy to manipulate as he would do anything to please Ed. Oswald in her opinion was doubly doomed as he was clearly in love with Ed, which had shocked her too but it was plain as day. 

“He doesn’t love me.” Barbara slapped him hard on the shoulder and looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh honey, you can’t be serious.” Ed looked away and resigned himself that this conversation was happening, well he did wish for advice and he knew how dangerous it was to wish for things.

*******************************************************************************

Barbara had contacted him about 20 minutes ago to let him know that Oswald had been spotted at one of his safe houses on the edge of the city. She had offered him assistance in the form of Tabitha and Butch but after their illuminating and frankly awkward conversation yesterday he wanted to go alone. 

He brought a gun with him, just in case things went south and walked up to the door unobstructed. He tried the handle, realized its locked and decides the best thing to do is pick the lock and enter as soundlessly as possible. The door opened with little resistance, Ed moved his gun into his right hand and walked into the house with as much confidence as he could muster. Only to stop dead in his tracks in the entry way to the main room by the spectacle of Oswald standing in the middle of the room, alone and defiant. This shocked Ed into motionlessness, he didn’t expect Oswald to be unaccompanied and prepared for him. Ed extended his gun towards him and moved into the room to check for any of Oswald’s associates but was further perplexed to find no one. 

“Edward.” Oswald raised his chin arrogantly and smirked at Edward, who gulped nervously. Ed had calculated all possible outcomes of this encounter but had disregarded the idea that Oswald would be alone and be waiting for him. He wondered if he had somehow overlooked it on purpose as this was what he secretly desired. He decided his best plan of action was to provoke Oswald; he was so confident standing in front of Ed and he wanted him to seem a little affected by this. Oswald smirks at him and then invades his personal space while Ed tries to keep his composure. His scent invades Ed’s senses and he reflexively lowers his gun. Oswald’s eyes lit up in triumph as he suddenly produced a small device. “Oh Ed, so smart!” Unexpectedly the windows were being enclosed by metal shutters, which momentarily distracted Ed giving Oswald the opportunity to grab Ed by his arm and pull him behind a bookcase that closed behind them with a resounding thud. 

In the suffocating space, Oswald was pressed right up against Ed and he quickly wrenched the gun from his unresponsive hand throwing it away into the shadowy corridor. He then reached up and grasped Ed’s face in his hands drawing him down so he could kiss him passionately. Ed’s mind went blank, he never could have foreseen this outcome and he wanted to stop thinking, just feel. This was a challenging thing for him to do as his mind was always working through different scenarios and all the possible consequences. Even now he was trying frantically to disregard how incredible and right this felt and trying to work out how best to extricate himself from this situation. Ultimately he couldn’t help himself; he let go of all his reservations and kissed back while holding Oswald close. Soon the small space was filled with the passionate sounds of their kissing as Ed moaned and Oswald growled. 

An indeterminate time later Oswald pulled back from Ed’s flushed face and slid his hand down into his Ed’s hand. He looked up at him with slight uncertainty in his eyes and Ed had a split second where he thought about pushing him away and walking into the shadows beyond, triumphant in his victory. ‘Worthless to one but priceless to two.’ He saw Oswald’s face that night by the fire when Butch had tried to kill him; he was so vulnerable and open. His expression now was similar, he was putting on a brave front but Ed could see the distress hidden deep within and he realized he didn’t want it there. He wanted Oswald to be happy, he thought ‘I would do anything…’ he stopped thinking entirely and squeezed Oswald’s hand. When Oswald’s face opened up in amazement and then he smiled bashfully, Ed knew he had done the right thing. 

********************************************************************************

Ed’s face contorted into an exquisitely pleasured scream as Oswald finally pushed his knot into him. Oswald stretched his arms up to wrap his hands around Ed’s head pulling him into another kiss. Ed felt overcome with emotion, he pulled back from Oswald to close his eyes and start babbling. “Mr. Penguin, I need you so much.” Internally he was somewhat self-conscious but he felt compelled to speak these things, Mr. Penguin was so powerful, he cherished him and he made Ed feel complete. Mr. Penguin responded in kind to what he was saying, his thrusts grew in intensity, he started growling like an untamed animal and he attached his mouth to the bond bite, licking and biting forcefully. “Mine, you’re mine aren’t you Ed?” Mr. Penguin bit down a fraction harder on the bond bite and Ed’s body seized up. “Oh… Oh, my.” 

Ed can hear a little niggling voice in the back of his mind but he can’t comprehend what it’s saying. “Mine… Who do you belong to?” Ed can feel his orgasm quickly approaching, much like the time of his heat it feels like an almost out of body experience, nothing else comes close to making him feel so out of control and euphoric at the same time. His mind magnifies filling his whole body until all he hears, sees and wants is Mr. Penguin. 

 

‘… the power you possess as an Omega?’ Barbara’s words from earlier smash into his consciousness stealing him away from the harmonious cloud he’d been hiding in. He realized that Oswald was holding him impossibly close, licking over the bond bite that appeared to be bleeding again as he filled Ed up with his come. Barbara was correct Oswald was a slave to his status when they knotted, Ed wasn’t the weak one or at the very least not the only one. He realized that they needed each other, the bond needed to stabilize or it would drive Ed insane and if he was being honest they worked better together not apart. He would have to forgive Oswald but he knew that would take time, he didn’t know how much. He also knew that he wanted to work alone as he had been doing, he wouldn’t directly interfere with Oswald’s business anymore. Oswald was a survivor; he would eventually rise up through the underworld once more, of that he had no doubt. 

He gently pulled Oswald away from his neck, he met some resistance but eventually he came away. His mouth had some blood around it and he looked slightly frantic, Ed tried to figure out why but he was drawing a blank. He leaned down and gently kissed Oswald on the mouth then pulled back before he could try and deepen it. 

Ed felt giddy and jumpy much like he had when he’d nursed Oswald back to health in his old apartment. Then he’d believed that the Penguin was a kindred spirit who could help him realize the person he was meant to be. He smiled thinking back on that time before he shyly licked his lips and looked up and away from Oswald. He realized that he didn’t know how to convey what he wanted, trust Oswald to render him speechless. 

“Oswald I propose a… partnership between us.” “Partnership?” “Yes I’m sure you’ve come to the same conclusion I have, we need each other.” “Yes, Edward.” “So a partnership would be beneficial to both of us, with some stipulations of course.” Oswald actually looked like he was going to argue so Ed cupped his face in his hand, softened his eyes and told him that he was his Alpha and he desired him in many ways. Oswald looked shocked but a pleased look slowly crept into his eyes, he then opened his mouth to speak but Ed cut him off quickly. “I want to work alone but with the option of retaining my acquaintance with Ms. Kean.” 

A dark cloud abruptly took over Oswald’s face, his eyes darkened and his lips thinned. Ed had seen this look many times, thankfully not directed at him except on a couple of memorable occasions earlier in their friendship. He knew Oswald had a problem sharing, it was a huge factor in why he was now straddled in Oswald’s lap with his knot stuffing his hole full of come. It had also been a huge factor in their relationship deteriorating the first time so Ed wanted a little reassurance that it wouldn’t happen again. So Barbara was key to this discussion, he knew Oswald would hate the very idea of them having a noteworthy relationship and what made it more challenging was she had helped Ed exact revenge against Oswald, besting him in the process. Oswald’s breathing was becoming more erratic; his face was changing from its usual pallor to a ruddy grimace. His eyes locked on the bond bite as he licked the blood from teeth and Ed felt himself getting distracted. 

In a flash of inspiration, Ed moaned softly to get Oswald’s attention, lowered his eyes coyly and called him Alpha in a soft voice. He timidly looked up at Oswald through his eyelashes and clenched around him at the same time. Oswald’s face went slack, and then he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. “Alpha I need you, but I need to be who I am.” 

“Edward… Are you mine?” Oswald looked so afraid and defenseless that Ed was transported back to a cold overcast day feeling his heart breaking but the determination to see this through filling his mind like a thick, dark sludge, he knew this was inevitable, out of his control so he shot him. He kissed Oswald on the forehead, the tip of his nose, and then pecked him on the lips while saying "yes" over and over. Oswald’s ecstatic expression let Ed know two things, one that he was going to get what he wanted and two he would do anything to keep that look on Oswald’s face. 

 

 

 

Chapter Eight

They said patience was a virtue but Oswald didn’t feel very virtuous. After escaping the court he had met up with Ivy in one of his many safe houses to recuperate and plan what his next move would be. He decided that before he could enact any kind of come back to the underworld he would need to deal with Ed. Ed was too distracting and had become a weak point for him, he wouldn’t be able to take down Barbara Kean if Ed was there by her side. She could use Ed to great advantage, even now the idea of her standing close to him or touching him was making Oswald’s blood boil. Therefore the first thing on his agenda was getting Ed on his side or at the very least knotting him into submission. 

With this in mind he left Ivy with Selina in another safe house, she had tried to convince him not to do this but he told her it would be fine. Ivy wanted to come with him and use her perfume on Ed, she believed this was the least they should do. Oswald did his best to reassure her, as he didn’t think Ed would appreciate having his control taken away by a young girl. Ed hated to be out-smarted; he was compelled by forces unknown to be the cleverest person in the room. So he had traveled to a separate safe house closer to Barbara Kean’s territory and been very obvious with his comings and goings, somebody had to notice and report back. He knew this was a tricky endeavor as she could send Butch or Tabitha to dispatch with him quickly but he was confident that Ed would want to deal with him in some capacity. So now he was waiting somewhat patiently for Ed’s arrival with a plan in mind.

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair by the window looking out through a tiny slit in the blinds was not the best way to pass an afternoon but necessary. He had a clear view of both the front and back door plus this safe house had a little surprise in store. He leaned forward slightly to rub at his leg to try and alleviate the ache that was radiating through it. It was at times like these that he wished he still had people working for him who could do some recognizance for him so he wouldn’t have sit here in discomfort. He heard a rattling coming from the front door and moved slightly to look out the front of the building. He could make out the top of Ed’s head as he was kneeling in front of the door picking the lock and he appeared to be alone. Oswald was surprised and happy that Ed was coming to face him on his own; he pulled himself up from the chair and limped to the entryway. He knew Ed wouldn’t take long to pick the lock so he composed himself and touched the device in his pocket to assure himself it was there. 

Edward came walking confidently into the room with a gun drawn, he looked majestic but all Oswald wanted to do was ruin him. He decided he was done playing around, he needed Ed on his side and he knew how to persuade him. He stood up straight despite the pain in his leg, mustered his courage and gave Edward his most challenging look. He understood the gravity of this moment between them, they were bonded and he wanted them to start acting like it. Edward was trying to put on a brave front, his gun being held up like a shield to protect him against Oswald, he wondered if Edward could somehow read his intentions from the expression on his face. Being defiant in the face of Edward’s taunting was unnerving him and that was making Oswald, in turn, feel more in control, he was enjoying himself immensely. 

Edward’s nervousness was reminding him of those incredible times when he was inside Edward and he became like the Edward he first met back at the GCPD. He missed the Edward who looked up at him with adoring eyes, begging for approval, guidance and his attention. His mind transported him back to Ed standing beside him with his hands clasped under his chin, giddy with excitement and anticipation at what Oswald would do next to one of Galavan’s petrified lackeys.

Time to put his plan into action, he invaded Edward’s personal space partially to see Edward’s reaction and partially because he had a small window of opportunity to execute his plan. The adrenaline rush from outsmarting Ed and pulling him into a small space made his blood sing and his arousal flare. 

Behind the bookcase was a small cold space filled with long shadows, and a faint scent of damp but all Oswald could focus on was Ed’s breathing in his ear. He quickly dispatched with Ed’s gun, he didn’t think Ed would use it but best not to tempt fate. Ed’s lack of resistance spurned Oswald on, he could have this, everything he’d always wanted so he grabbed him and kissed him. Edward’s lack of resistance had become a lack of response, which made Oswald rub himself against him and kiss him harder, hoping to elicit one. He wanted to jump for joy when Ed kissed him back while his arms came up around Oswald pulling him impossibly closer. 

Oswald takes his time, as he really wants to enjoy this experience with Edward, at times like these he wishes he’d never found out about Isabelle’s murder. He truly believes if he hadn’t they would have got to this juncture a lot sooner and with no heartbreak, he could picture them at the mansion, Ed under him so grateful and reflecting back everything Oswald was feeling. He imagined their lives in sync, like well-choreographed dance partners anticipating each move and executing it perfectly. They were so good together; he yearned for Edward to be able to see it too. 

In a moment of weakness he timidly put his hand in Edward’s, he knew that he was going to knot Edward either way even if it meant manipulating his Omega status as his survival in the underworld depended on it. Yet despite all this, he wanted to feel that connection between them, the one he’d felt for a long time. 

This evokes vividly the time that Butch closed his big meaty hands around Ed’s slender neck. He remembers feeling completely powerless, the rising panic that made everything else in the room fade away except for the ringing in his ears and the sight of Ed with Butch’s hands squeezing his throat as he slowed to a disturbing stillness. The searing rage he felt towards Butch, wanting to do so much more to him but forgetting all of it the instant he saw Ed’s slack face. The sharp, cold dread he felt at the thought of Ed being gone quickly followed by a tidal wave of prickly panic that propelled him into senseless motion. Then relief so powerful he didn’t know what to do other than trying to imprint the warm feeling of Ed’s skin into his mind forever through touch. 

He feels that same relief now when Ed squeezes his hand back and he knows he’s grinning like an idiot but he can’t express how happy he is in words at this moment. He leads Edward down the narrow corridor, he needed to get him to the other safe house quickly and quietly so he could play out his fantasy of loving affectation with Edward in comfort, preferably in a bed. 

********************************************************************************

Oswald had exhausted all his patience earlier in the day waiting on Ed so once he got him into the bedroom, he stripped him of his clothing hurriedly. Edward is as beautiful as Oswald remembered, he’s almost the opposite of him physically where Oswald is small and slim, and Ed is tall and lean. His skin is soft and unblemished with a healthy radiance whereas Oswald’s skin is pale, beset with scars, showcasing his violent life. Oswald can’t stop gazing at the bond bite, it’s so striking, and irrefutable proof that he’s had an effect on Ed’s life, an effect that can’t be removed. He feels his arousal spike higher looking at his Edward, rosy-cheeked, panting and tongue-tied just waiting for him to knot him, reinforcing the fact that only Oswald can have this effect on him. 

He moves his way down Ed’s body, running his hands and tongue over every inch of skin he comes into contact with, listening to Ed moan softly in response. He kisses his way over Ed’s hips, and then brings his hands round to force his thighs further apart and up so he can lick up the slick there on his way to Ed’s hole. He wonders if all Omegas taste this good or if this is just further proof of their compatibility, which he suspects is the truth. He chases the mouth-watering flavor with his tongue as far into Ed as he can get it; Ed keens in pleasure, which makes him radiant with pride. He pulls back when he can’t take anymore and pulls Ed up by his waist; he wants to admire Edward’s beautiful form as he knots him. Ed looks at him with uncertain eyes until he lies down and pulls him towards him. Ed looks like a deer caught in headlights as he tries to arrange his long limbs clumsily into place making Oswald gleeful that he’s presented Ed with a new puzzle for him to solve. 

All of this is worth it as he stares intently at Ed’s face as it twists in a painful pleasure as he finally knots him. The desire to kiss Edward in this moment was too strong to resist so he indulged himself. When Ed pulls away to bashfully babble in the way he does when knotted, this is unquestionably becoming one of Oswald’s favorite things. It made his excitement flourish particularly as it felt closer to an Ed who craved and looked for Oswald’s appreciation.

In particular hearing Ed call him "Mr. Penguin" felt like an untapped kink he had for being in power, he always knew he wanted to be on top but in regards to Ed, it was a massive turn on. He felt his Alpha side taking over in how animalistic he was being but he felt no desire to rein it in as it felt like liberation plus Ed’s reaction made it worth it. His possessiveness was building; the uninhabited animal inside needed to claim so he started to nibble on the bond bite. He enjoyed the feeling of the uneven texture of it beneath his tongue. ‘Mine’ reverberated through his mind until it was a deafening shout, which then sprung forth from his throat in a pathetic whine. He bit down harder on the bond bite in retaliation for his own pitiful reaction. “Oh… Oh, my.” Nothing is sexier than bumbling Ed but he still hasn’t answered Oswald’s claim and his hindbrain is screaming so he repeats the question. As Edward comes Oswald feels satisfaction but he also feels dejected, as Ed hasn’t answered his question so he impulsively bites down on the bond bite, hard until he feels Ed’s sweet blood flood his mouth. Why can’t Ed just admit it?

As nature takes its course Oswald follows Ed into orgasm but inside he’s feeling both guilty and insecure. To assuage both he pulls Ed as close as possible and licks gently over the bond bite. As they both came down from their orgasms Oswald was desperately thinking about how he could fix their relationship, he knew he wanted and needed Ed more than anything, he couldn’t go back to how it felt to be abandoned by him or feeling his wrath.

He coveted the relationship they had before all this insanity when they were best friends and soul mates. Edward fresh out of Arkham standing before him in a suit he’d picked especially for him, beaming with pride and talking about how much stronger they both were since being incarcerated. That was all he wanted a contented Ed who he could protect and provide for, nothing else. Things were different now he had two main problems, one was that having had a more meaningful relationship he couldn’t go back to a purely platonic one and two Ed was angry at him over Isabelle’s demise. He felt Edward pulling him away from his neck but he resisted, he just wanted to stay close to him for a short while longer before the inevitable fall out again. 

Ed surprised him by kissing him gently and briefly on the mouth before he moved back, he looked unsure and wasn’t making eye contact, which was, in turn, making Oswald nervous. Ed proposing they have a partnership made him feel uneasy but hopeful then he said they needed each other and he felt himself relax slightly. So he agreed because this was a step in the right direction. “So a partnership would be beneficial to both of us, with some stipulations of course.” He tensed up again at the word stipulations, what stipulations could he possibly want? He was getting ready to discuss these so called stipulations when he felt Ed’s hand on his face, he looked into his big brown eyes and heard him call him Alpha and for a moment he felt peace. 

Then Ed mentioned Barbara, why was she so important? She had been a thorn in Oswald’s side for a while now. She’d turned Ed against him, destroyed his empire and she was too tactile for her own good. He didn’t want her to be an influence in Ed’s life, apart from splitting his loyalties, she could turn him against Oswald again and he couldn’t go through this again. Ed hadn’t fully accepted his claim yet but Ed was his, his friend, soul mate and bond mate nobody would take him away ever again. Oswald would gladly obliterate anyone who thought they could come between them; he’d bathe in their blood and then take Ed then and there, as many times as it took. 

Ed clenched around him and let out a soft moan that made his mind go blank with pleasure. Hearing him call him Alpha was a balm to the rampant fire within him that wanted to lash out and break something to help alleviate the rage. Edward told him he needed him which made him feel lighter and he knew that Edward needed to be his own person, to finally come out from the Penguin’s shadow. He remembered how it felt to only be known as Fish’s umbrella boy and he had worked hard to become his own person, in part by throwing her off a building. He knew that Ed wasn’t interested in power but he needed everyone to know how smart he was, not one of his most endearing qualities especially lately but he could work with it. He wanted to tell Ed this, that anything he wanted that Oswald could give him it was his. He was worried that showing weakness now could be used against him, yes Edward had called him Alpha but he hadn’t admitted to being his and he wanted another woman to be part of his life.

He thought back to Ed standing in front of him with an expectant look on his face as Oswald felt an insecure, anxious energy bubbling up within him as he tried desperately to get his mouth to form the words he desired to say. He needed to tell him but he was scared of rejection. Then he remembered the devastating moment when Ed, who had already terrified him to the point of distraction by vanishing reappeared only to crack his heart wide open with five little words ‘I think I’m in love.’ He wanted to be clear this time, to avoid any confusion about what he wanted but he still had that fear that Ed would reject him, what would happen this time? 

He gathered all the courage he could and asked “Edward… Are you mine?” Then he mentally reinforced the walls around his heart to prepare himself for what would come next. Ed looked sad and lost for a split second like he was thinking about something unpleasant, which worried Oswald. Then the look disappeared and Edward leaned forward towards Oswald’s forehead where he said a soft “yes,” then pressed his lips there. He continued to say yes over and over as his lips gently worshipped Oswald’s face.

Oswald felt warm all over like he’d been hiding in the shadows only to finally step out into the light and feel the sun upon his face. It was a glorious feeling; he felt like he understood why people became soft, self-sacrificing fools when they loved someone. He wanted everyone to know how he felt, he wanted to take Ed away somewhere discreet and secluded for a while so they could bask in each other and forget all about this trivial fight, the underworld, even Gotham itself. The fly in the ointment was Barbara, Ed wanted to continue to work with her, which was bad for Oswald for a multitude of reasons but for now he had him and he’d admitted to being his. Oswald had learned some things from this whole Isabelle affair, he needed to be able to share Edward or at the very least give the appearance that he was willing to share. Oswald hadn’t had much in life that he could call his own and fate had a cruel way of taking those he loved away from him. That wasn’t going to happen with Edward, the course of true love never did run smooth and he and Ed had endured plenty to get them here. Oswald wasn’t willing to sacrifice his and Ed’s happiness for anything, he just needed time to figure out the Barbara situation in a way that Ed believed it was of his own volition to leave her behind and be by Oswald’s side, always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this slightly alternate take on Gotham's heart-wrenching Season 3 depiction of the relationship between Oswald and Edward.


End file.
